


Rules for the Avengers but mostly Tony!

by Love_dat_stony_doe



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:42:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_dat_stony_doe/pseuds/Love_dat_stony_doe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like the title says rules for the avengers but mostly for Tony. It is supposed to be funny. Sorry if there is any spelling or grammar mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules for the Avengers but mostly Tony!

Rules for the avengers.... But mostly Tony!

#1 No weapons inside(guns,knifes,bows, arrows) Natasha and Clint that also applies to the Iron man suit Tony.

#2 No more Playing I'm shipping up to Boston as loud as you can after 10:30 pm Tony and Thor.

#3 No more extreme prank wars that goes for all of you!

#4 No trying to teach Steve how to dance to Miley Cyrus We can't stop

#5 Do not steal Thor's cape (TONY) he is still looking for it.

#6Do not take Natasha's guns or knifes just for everyone's safety 

#7 If you know what is good for you, you will not touch Clint's bow or you will enter a whole world of pain

#8 Do not touch Tony's IPod its not worth it.

#9 someone please tell Steve not to touch the computers he froze one 3 days ago and it is still not working right.

#10 Do not make Tony fight Natasha he does not need another injury 

#11 No more Paint ball wars on board the heliacarrier (Tony broke a window)

#12 No more Dance parties when the only music that is played is by Britney Spears 

#13 No crawling in air ducts in the heliacarrier (Clint)

#14 No one is allowed to test Natasha's fighting skills she is trained to kill and we don't need anyone dead

#15 No leaving blank post it notes in Steve's room (we will find out who did that)

#16 No midnight dance parties 

#17 No dating Loki (That means you Tony)

#18 No letting Tony play Iron man, Iron man 2, Iron man 3 repeatedly

#19 No trying to teach Steve science he will not understand it

#20 No leaving your hammer on the toilet seat lid (Thor) people can't go pee 

#21 Steve is now completely banned from using any electronic other then his cell phone 

#22 No taking Fury's eyepatch ever (Tony)

#23 No taking Steve's sketch book (Tony you almost died)

#24 The Avengers are now banned from the following places and why...

Wal-mart: Tony and Thor are to blame for this one. Tony tried to get Thor to try on women clothes.

K-mart: Tony, Natasha, and Clint are at fault for this one. Natasha and Clint were looking at weapons and Tony insulted Natasha and almost got shot by her and Clint.

The Olive Garden: Tony because he can't behave in public places when he is completely drunk.

The Apple store: Tony because he tried to sell his version of the iPhone to some lady and got caught by store workers.

Best buy: Tony (again) because he was trying to sell stark industries technology to the people that worked there.

#25 No ordering pizzas and asking if they would deliver it to the heliacarrier.

#26 The following T.V. Shows and movies are banned...  
The Big Bang theory  
The hungers games (all three movies)  
Mythbusters  
Ironman (1,2,3)  
Sherlock Holmes ( TV and movie)  
Smash lab  
Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D  
The Avengers  
Thor (1 and 2)  
Star Wars  
Star Trek  
Space balls

#27 No telling Thor to walk around saying that there is a party in his pants (Tony) He still does it 

#28 No more rave dance parties 

#29 There will be no more 'scientific' test on Bruce (Tony we all know what you are trying to do)

#30 No more playing any of the following video games....  
Call of duty  
Just dance (1,2,3,4)  
Halo  
Wii sports and sports resort  
Minecraft (this includes on the computer, laptop, ipads, ipods, iphones)  
Deer hunter  
Fast and furious 

#31 No more hiding Tony's tools to keep him out of the lab ( he will just buy more)

#32 No more fashion shows (no matter how much fun you think it is Tony! Steve is still in therapy)

#33 Natasha and clint are not allowed to spar with weapons.

#34 No oversized bags of jelly beans allowed 

#35 No dictatorships (Tony)


End file.
